Believe it or Not
by dinolove453
Summary: Extremely angsty oneshot. The fact that they have to start over drives most mad, some crazy, and one suicidal. NathanDaley.


Believe It Or Not

Summary: Extremely angsty (I have been listening to way too much Nickelback, but I got _The Long Road_ for my birthday) one-shot. The fact that they have to start over drives most mad, some crazy, and one suicidal. NathanDaley.

AN: Sorry if Daley's a little OOC in this story. However, I needed someone to be like this. And Jackson… I don't know. I didn't want to use Jackson. Sorry.

**Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide**

**Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside**

**Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above**

**Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved**

Nathan stared over the camp as everyone cleaned up as fast as they could. Jackson stared in disgust at the hole that was the fire pit, Melissa cringed at the fragmented water containers, Taylor gagged at the shredded magazines, Eric gasped at his torn hat, Lex fumbled with the radio wirings and Daley… where was Daley?

Nathan walked up to Lex, "Do you know where Daley is?" he asked him.

"No idea. Can you go look for her? I'm busy," Lex was shaking as he held up the gutted radio.

"Good luck with that," Nathan cringed.

"You too," Lex nodded as Nathan ran off into the tent. Daley wasn't there, but Jackson's pack was torn open. Nathan stared curiously at the pack, before going back outside.

"Jackson?" Nathan asked him.

"Yeah?" Jackson looked up.

"Have you gone through your pack frantically lately?" Nathan asked.

"Um… no. Why, is my pack trashed?" Jackson jumped up.

"Yes. Um… I think Daley went through it," Nathan grimaced.

Jackson swore under his breath, "can you go find her? I left something in there…"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Something I don't trust anyone with right now. The despair factor is high, as you know, and my… my knife is in my pack."

"Oh God," Nathan gaped at him.

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. Nathan ran back into the tent and looked in Jackson's pack. Just as both suspected, the knife was gone.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit,_ Nathan stood up and ran back out the tent.

"Lex," Nathan ran to him.

"Yeah?" Lex looked up, annoyed.

"Daley has Jackson's knife. This isn't good. We're all in 'depressed-mode' right now, and…"

"Find my sister!" Lex gasped, "I'd come too, but I'm kind of trapped," Lex was indeed tangled in the radio guts.

"I'll find her in time," but you could tell both were skeptical as Nathan ran off.

**Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't**

**Until we figure out, could someone deliver us?**

**And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

**Coz faith is so hard to find**

**But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out**

Daley was walking through the jungle, crying to herself. There was no way of going home now. She hugged the picture of her family to herself, and the picture of her real mom. Tears soaked her shirt as she went past the well, the place with the pig, where they found Abby. She sat on the edge of a cliff, and cried and cried. They weren't going home. They were barely going to survive after this. There was no hope.

She shook violently as she stared at the knife in her hands. Jackson would kill her if he found out she took his knife.

Not that she'd be alive to tell him. Not that she'd be alive to tell Lex that she loved him one last time, Melissa that she wasn't a baby, that she was cool. Tell Taylor that she could work on her clueless-ness, but at least she was occasionally okay and Eric that he doesn't need to act cool to get friends, that he already had some. Tell Jackson that he should cut the tough act. Tell Nathan…

Nathan… God, Nathan. Daley couldn't handle that she was leaving him. That was the only reason that she was hesitant. She wanted to let Nathan know that she loved him, before she left. She wanted him to know, even if he didn't feel the same way. She wanted to, so badly. But he was wrapped up in cleaning up the camp when she left.

Daley stared at the knife. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to die. But she wanted to tell Nathan she loved him, before she left that is. Oh God!

**I've seen it a lot**

**Every time to the world turns upside down**

**Believe it or not, everyone**

**Most of us feel like we're losing ground**

**Believe it or not, everyone, hate admitting fear**

**Believe it or not, most of us wanna know why we're here**

Nathan ran as fast as he could, through the jungle, calling out Daley's name before she did something stupid. Oh who was he kidding? She had been gone too long. She had done something stupid. Something really, really stupid. She was dead. She died.

Nathan cried a bit, angry with himself. A little angry at Daley. Why couldn't he watch her for fifteen more seconds? He watched her a lot as it is, loving her and all. Good God, he never told her he loved her! What was wrong with him! She would die, thinking that Nathan barely liked her, and only as a friend, because they fought more than most. But felt like kicking himself for never telling her. Agg, why didn't he tell her? What was wrong with him.

"DALEY! DALEY! COME ON; DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO!" Nathan called out into the jungle, frantically as he ran past the spot where the found Abby. His feet began to hurt, but he didn't care. He needed to find Daley, before…

**Why we're here, but we don't and we won't**

**Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?**

**And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

**Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?**

**And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

**Coz faith is so hard to find**

**But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out**

Daley bit her lip, and rolled the knife around in her hands, unsure of what to do. Should she? Or should she just hang out in the jungle, till she died of exhaustion/hunger/thirst? Or fling herself off this cliff?

The gravel fell beneath her feet as she stared over the edge of the cliff. She felt more tears fall as she stayed uncertain of what to do.

"DALEY! DALEY! COME ON; DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO!" Daley heard that from a little off in the jungle, and nearly jumped inside of her skin. Nathan was looking for her!

_Shit. I'm in trouble,_ Daley stared at the edge of the cliff, wondering if she should do what she was about to do.

"Daley!" his voice was pleading now. Daley cried to herself. Should she? She didn't want to hurt Nathan, who obviously cared about her enough to run after her and stop her from killing herself.

"DALEY!" it was growing closer now. Daley continued crying, and dropped the knife and stumbled to the ground. She hugged her knees into her chest and rocked herself back and forth, driven insane. She heard the footsteps drawing near, and she continued to huddle into a ball and cry. The knife was nearby.

**Most of us have nothing to complain about**

**Most of us have things we could live without**

**Everyone need advice on how to get along**

Nathan continued to run, until he got over to this cliff. He felt like he was way too late, and it was his entire fault. Daley was dead, Daley was dead… she was dead… she was dead…

Nathan was silently crying as he stumbled over the side of the cliff, and saw someone there, huddled and their knees pulled into their body, and crying, rocking back and forth.

It was Daley.

"DALEY!" Nathan gasped, relieved. She looked up, her face red and tearstained.

"N-Nathan?" she cried as she saw him.

"Oh my God, Daley! I thought… I was so sure you were… that you… you…" Nathan ran over to her and pulled her into his arms immediately.

"Oh Nathan, I'm s-so sorry, but I just can't handle it anymore. I miss my Dad. I miss home," she cried in his chest.

"I do too. We'll get home. But before we do, I want you to promise me something," Nathan murmured.

"Yes?" Daley looked up.

"Never scare me like that again!" Nathan ran a hand over her hair, and picked up the knife. He threw it over the cliff edge.

"Hey!"

"Jackson told me to do that. Now, why are you being so stupid?" Nathan stared into her blue eyes.

"Because I don't think we're ever going home."

"We are, mark my words," Nathan murmured.

"And I don't think I have anything left to live for anymore," Daley murmured.

"There's Lex! And, well, I mean… me…"

"What?" Daley stared at him.

"I mean… um…"

"What do you mean, Nathan?"

**Get along; we don't, until we figure out**

**Believe it or not everyone…**

Nathan sighed and stared out at the dense jungle where he threw the knife.

"I… I love you, Daley. You just practically killed me, and I… I'm sick of hiding it! The only person who has any clue that I love you is Melissa, who only thinks I like you a little. God Damn it, I love you!" Nathan sighed. (AN: Nathan should wash his mouth out with soap.)

Daley stared at him.

"Great. Now I feel stupid. You don't like me back."

Daley looked angry.

**Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide**

**Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside**

**Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above**

**Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved**

"That is the hugest load of hogwash! Of course I love you! I just always figured that… you just tolerated me. We fight all the time and stuff…"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Nathan laughed.

Soon, both were doubling over laughing hysterically.

"Well, I feel stupid," Nathan laughed.

"As do I," Daley laughed.

"I love you," Nathan murmured seriously.

"I love you," Daley whispered before she leaned in and kissed him.

Nathan moaned slightly when she pulled back after what seemed like several sunlit days.

**Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't**

**Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?**

**And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

**Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?**

**And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

**Coz faith is so hard to find**

**But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out**

"Come on," Nathan smiled, "let's go back to camp."

He kissed her for an equally long amount of time, before they both got up and walked back to camp, all thoughts of suicide wiped from Daley's mind.

When they got back, everyone cheered.

(1, 786 Words) No, there will not be a sequel. I just had to get all that angst out of my system. Now, back to fluff! Yay fluff!


End file.
